


A Princess' Diary

by I_hate_mages_No_you_dont



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children's POV, Diary, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont/pseuds/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont
Summary: Emma Rutherford is the first born daughter of the Inquisitor and Commander Cullen. One of the people she admires the most is Varric Tethras. So inspired by him, she starts writing a diary. Emma loves to tell of her daily life in Skyhold. Even though some people, especially dwarves, can be quite confusing(by kittenmage)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldgrumpywizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldgrumpywizard/gifts).



> oldgrumpywizard prompted me to write Cassandra/Varric smut and I got Zevran/Jospehine in return (go an read it, if you haven't already) The only problem was: I can't for the life of me write smut. Or couldn't at that time.  
> So I included it in this fanfic but you have to tilt your head sideways and squint to see it. Probably. ;)  
> I hope you still enjoy this fanfic, my dear! <3  
> (and I promise I will try again once I feel more smut-proof)

Dear Diary,

Mummy gave you to me, so I can practice writing. But I don’t know what to write. Uncle Dorian doesn’t know either. And he knows EVERYTHING!

So I really, really need help! Daddy said, that Varric writes a lot. But he is not sure that it’s a good idea to ask him for help. He said “Varric writes really terrible stories. I mean… not suited for you, princess!” I don’t know what that means. But Daddy got all red in his face. He only gets red when Mummy is around. Does Varric write about Mummy?

I don’t know.

I know Daddy doesn’t like Varric’s writing. But I need someone to teach me. And Daddy didn’t forbid me to ask Varric. So I guess… I will do that now!

See you later!

Princess Rutherford <3


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I wanted to ask Varric for help. You remember that. It is only on the page before this that I told you. I went to his place by the fire in the great hall. But he was not there. So I asked everyone. Nobody had seen the dwarf. I was very frustrated and sad. I have definitely at least searched for half an hour! That is long! 

The last person I wanted to ask was Auntie Cassandra. She is always so nice to me. She even showed me how to hold a shield. And how I defend myself against evil people. Or monsters. Daddy thinks I am too young, but Mummy agrees that I am old enough. Mummy is a warrior, too. I want to be like Mummy one day! :)

I went to Cassandra. She was not outside. So I walked upstairs. I heard her shouting and yelling at someone. I was very frightened for a moment. So I ran as fast as I could. But she wasn’t fighting. She shouted at Varric. I don’t understand the language. Maybe Orlesian? I don’t know Orlesian yet. Leliana wanted to teach me, but Daddy said I don’t need to know Orlesian. I am Fereldan. Whatever that means…

So Cassandra yelled at Varric and he smiled at her. That was sooo strange. But then they saw me and stopped and Cassandra was sooo red in her face. I don’t know. Maybe she screamed too much?

I asked Varric for help. He said that he will “gladly offer his services”. I don’t know what it means, but it sounds very good. Very intelligent. I will use that sentence now, too.  
He didn’t come with me. He stayed with Cassandra. But he promised to find me tomorrow. Today. Tomorrow is today. I mean. He promised yesterday. And now I am waiting for him.

The weather is so nice today. I hope Varric can teach me to write stories outside. I love the wind. And Josephine said I look pretty when my hair flies in the wind. So I like the wind even more.

Oh, there is Varric.

Goodbye, Diary! Will write later!

Princess Rutherford


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

I don’t understand Daddy. He said Varric’s stories are terrible. But I like Varric’s stories. He told me what is important when you write stories. He said that you have to focus… yes that is the right word… To focus on one person. And that you need a lot of friends and enemies for that person. And that you never write everything. You have to keep secrets. And write them at the end. Or almost the end. Or sometimes never. He smiled when he said that.

Maybe Daddy doesn’t like Varric’s stories because he doesn’t like secrets? He wants me to be honest. And that I speak what I think. But I also have to be nice. He said I should be nice to everyone. It is very hard to be nice and honest to everyone…

Oh… back to Varric. He said that I can write him a short story and that he will read it and help me make it better. Stories have to be funny. And make people happy. And sometimes cry. 

Varric said sooo much. I hope I can remember everything! 

He was very nice. And I was patient. Josephine said that being patient is important for a lady. And Josephine is very patient. And such a nice lady. So I listen to her. Most of the time. I know. Sometimes I am not patient. But Mummy and Daddy aren’t always patient. So I think I am still a lady. As long as I am patient most of the time.

Varric gave me a book for my stories. Now I have you diary AND a storybook! I am so happy! I kissed Varric’s cheek to say thank you. I hope that ladies do that, too.

He smiled so much. And then Cassandra came and he said… I don’t remember it all, he says so much. But he said “See, Seeker, I get kisses from other girls.” Cassandra laughed. But I think she was red in her face again. Maybe she is still angry with Varric. I hope not. Varric is nice. And Cassandra is nice. I want them to be friends!

I have to write my story now. Dorian said I could write about him. How silly I think he is. But I don’t think he is silly.

Maybe I will write about Bull. He always carries me around screaming “make way for the Princess”. That is so nice! And he wears all the flower crowns I make. Yes! I will write about Bull and flowers.

Read you soon diary!  
Emma Rutherford


	4. Chapter 4

Dear diary,

I am so sorry. I forgot to write in you. I wrote the story for Varric. It took so long. And I was tired. And I didn’t want to write any more.

Now I want to write again. I have played with Daddy’s Mabari yesterday. He is almost bigger than me. And I am seven years older! Dogs grow so fast.

Varric liked my story. I wrote that Bull had to fight big evil flowers to save Dorian. I had to write about Dorian. He said I have to write about him. And I don’t want him to be sad. He liked the story too.

Mummy said she is proud of me! And Daddy wants a story with him now. But I don’t know what to write. Daddy is perfect… I can’t write a perfect story! I have to learn more.

Maybe I have to ask Varric again. He said that I could ask him anytime. He is with Cassandra. Daddy said that he likes to argue with her. I am a bit sad about that. I don’t know why he likes to argue. I hate arguing. I want to be nice to my friends. Maybe I can make Varric and Cassandra friends.

Oh, that is the perfect idea. I will write about Cassandra and Varric now!

I will ask them for a story. Maybe I can get inspiration! Varric said inspiration is very important for an author. He says he’s an author. Maybe I want to be an author too. Or a warrior like Mummy.

I hope warriors can be authors.

Bye, diary!

Princess Rutherford


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

I am happy I went so see Varric. Cassandra bit him in the neck when I came to her room. Daddy cannot be right! It can be no fun to argue with friends and hurt them.

Varric said I shouldn’t worry, but I worry. Why do they hate each other so much?

Cassandra ran away when I came. She was very angry, I think. I have never seen someone so red. And I think she had a bite on her neck as well.

Varric seems so nice, why does he bite Cassandra!

I told him I don’t like fighting and biting and being mean.

He just laughed.

I am a bit mad at Varric now. I forgot to ask him for a story. I will write a story where Varric is very nice to Cassandra! Maybe he gives her a present. Why can’t he do that?

Diary, I don’t understand dwarves!

Emma Rutherford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone ever understand dwarves? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

Yesterday I tried to write. But I was so angry that Varric and Cassandra don’t like each other… I can’t write. It makes me too sad.

Bull says that sometimes people who really like each other fight. But I don’t believe that. Mummy and Daddy never fight. Daddy is the nicest person. And Mummy loves him so much. They would never fight!

Bull cannot be right.

But he is a Qunari. Maybe Qunari fight when they like someone? Maybe dwarves do that too?

I have to ask someone else. But I don’t know who. Maybe Varric and Cassandra are sorry for fighting. And if I tell someone that they are fighting their friends will be angry with them. Nobody should be angry!

Mummy said she has to go away for some days. I hate it when she leaves. Daddy hates it, too. Cassandra will go with her. I am happy about that. Cassandra will keep Mummy save. Dorian and Cole will go, too.

Dorian gave me a flower. He says he will come back and bring more flowers. He is so nice to me. Why isn’t Varric so nice to Cassandra?

I have to go and wave them all goodbye. Josephine said that ladies do that. And I want to see Mummy ride away! And then I will wait until she comes back! She will always come back! My Mummy is the strongest woman in the world! And she always comes back to me!

Bye,

Emma Rutherford


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

I am sad.

Mummy isn’t back yet. And I was too sad to write a story. Daddy is sad too, but he says he is okay. He always says he is okay. But I think he is lying. I know he is sad when Mummy goes away.

Bull is sad. He says he misses teasing Dorian. Teasing is like arguing he says. But nice. Maybe Varric and Cassandra are teasing each other? If teasing is nice and not mean I think it is okay. Bull let me train with him and the Chargers. Krem is nice. He laughs so much. And Dalish can make the prettiest ice flowers. I wonder if she is a mage. But she says she is not. Maybe all Dalish elves can make ice flowers?

I played in the garden and met Varric. He is sad too. I don’t know why. Maybe because he is still fighting with Cassandra and sorry about it? I don’t like it when Varric is sad. He is grumpy then. And he doesn’t talk and doesn’t tell stories. I like his stories so much. The stories about Mummy are the best. So I told him that I will write a story for him. I am still sad but if he is happy he can make me happy with his stories. This is what friends do! Make each other happy.

So, sorry diary but I have to write a story! And I will write about Cassandra and Varric. Maybe it will be inspiration! So he knows how to be nice to Cassandra!

Good bye,

Princess Rutherford


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

Varric liked my story so much he laughed. He said I am sweet! I hope he will fight less with Cassandra now. He asked if he can show the story to her. I am very happy he likes it.

I wrote that Cassandra and he go shopping together. And that they find the prettiest dress and buy it for Cassandra. Because friends do things like that. Leliana helped me! I was never shopping in Val Royeaux. Daddy hates the city, but I want to see it. Mummy said everything glitters there!

Mummy and Cassandra and Dorian and Cole will come back today! I missed them all so much. Mummy most. She kisses me good night. And I missed that kisses.

I want all the good night kisses when she is home again. ALL!

There was a cry from the gate! Maybe that is Mummy? I have to go and see!

Bye Diary,

Emma


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

Mummy is back!! And she kissed me more than all the good night kisses. And she kissed Daddy. And Daddy is happy again and he danced with us in their room.

Now I will eat with them. And everyone. They have to celebrate something. I have no idea what. But I don’t care! My Mummy is back! I am the happiest princess! :)

See you later Diary!

Hungry Princess


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

The dinner was great! Everyone was happy. Dorian sat on Bull’s lap. They hugged so much. I will hug Mummy when we go to sleep, too. Hugging is great!

And Varric sat next to Cassandra. And Cassandra laughed and smiled. She is so beautiful when she is happy! And Varric showed her my story. I was a bit afraid, but she liked it a lot. But she said she doesn’t need a pretty dress from Varric. She wanted a book. And Varric gave her a book. I am so happy. Maybe they are not angry anymore?

Daddy comes to say good night. I have to finish writing!

Good night Diary!

Happy Princess Rutherford


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary,

I don’t understand anything!

Yesterday Varric and Cassandra were so happy. And today they were fighting again. I wanted to see Blackwall in the stables. He promised to show me how to make Griffon toys. And then I saw Varric and Cassandra in the straw. I think she punched him down, because she sat on him. I was so angry with them! I think I yelled for a few minutes. And I ran away.

Dorian said that everything is fine. But nothing is fine. Why does no one see that they are fighting? Everyone is blind!

I want them to be friends! Dorian and Bull are friends! And normally Tevinters and Qunaris don’t like each other. So why can’t Varric and Cassandra be friends? It is so stupid!

I will talk to Mummy about it. Mummy will understand!

Bye Diary!

Emma Rutherford


	12. Chapter 12

Dear diary,

I am still confused. When I told Mummy about Varric and Cassandra fighting she laughed. She laughed so much. She still laughed when Daddy came to our room. And when she told him he laughed too.

Everyone is laughing.

But it isn’t funny! Varric and Cassandra should be friends. But they fight. And I hate it.

My parents are so strange! Why don’t they understand!

Maybe I will tell Josephine? She is nice. She will be sad too. I am sure!

Until later,

Emma


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Diary,

Everyone is crazy. Josephine isn’t sad that Varric is fighting Cassandra. She laughed too. But not long. She said she wanted to tell Leliana. And we went to the tower and told Leliana. And Bull. He was in Dorian’s chair.

And everyone was laughing.

Is it funny and am I stupid? Or is everyone just crazy?

I guess I have to do something! Today!

I will talk to them at dinner! And they have to listen! I am Emma Trevelyan-Rutherford! I want them to stop fighting!

Bye Diary!

Emma


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Diary,

I did it! I told Cassandra at the table that Varric had missed her. Because he was sad when she wasn’t there. 

And everyone stared at me. And Cassandra was red again. But I think she wasn’t angry. She looked happy.

And then Varric had laughed. He kissed Cassandra’s hand. And he said he was grateful that I care so much for my friends.

I was right, Diary! Friends care. And friends are nice. And Cassandra looked so happy and Varric was happy. And everyone smiled at me. I think I made them stop fighting!

Adults are stupid. They didn’t stop them fighting! It was me!

Maybe I don’t want to be an author. I want to stop people from fighting!

Today I got a good night kiss from Dorian, too. He said I am adorable. I don’t know what that means, but I think he likes me.

And Mummy and Daddy kissed me too. And they love me!

And they promised me a brother or sister. Maybe they are really proud of me and now I get a gift because I did so well?

Anyway Diary! I have to sleep now!

Good night!

Princess Rutherford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this (if you've made it so far!)  
> It was funny to write from that point of view and there might be more from Emma (because she's an innocent, darling and I want to see her opinion on Dorian and Bull ^^)  
> <3 Hope you liked it despite the lack of actual plot/smut!


End file.
